The present disclosure relates to molded resin products, and more particularly to a method for molding resin foam products, and a molding apparatus used in the molding method.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-17285 discloses an example of a method for molding a resin foam product by combining a short shot process and a core back process. In the short shot process, a molten foamable resin containing a foaming agent is fed in a cavity formed in a molding die in an amount smaller than the volume of the cavity. The core-back process is performed by moving the molding die in a die opening direction in the course of the molding.